¡Feliz, Encuentro!
by LadyBlackRouge
Summary: Pequeño sueño que he tenido una vez y que pase a fick. Poniéndole, solamente las voces a los personajes para que se entienda mejor. De: El re-encuentro de una Bolsón con su familia. Frodo: Oc. One-Short. Espero, que sea de su agrado ;) Por: AngelRenegaed. (Segunda escritora de LadyBlackRose)
1. Capitulo 01: La, Hobbit

Prologo: ."Nunca se imagino que los orcos podian hacer tanto daño a su hogar en Casa Brandi, en Los Gamos. Un paseo que les costara la vida. Un secreto que salvara otras."- Pequeño One Short. Escrito por _AngelRenegaed. Frodo + Oc.

- ** _Es cálido como la luz de las estrellas y entre ellos se siente bienvenida como si a casa le abrieran, las puertas_**.-

-Nota: Se que me estoy arriesgando demasiado con este _One-Short_. Pero era algo que necesitaba escribir. Ya que ha sido un sueño que he tenido al que simplemente he puesto las voces a los personajes. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

- _Primula1* tenia un secreto que solo contó a Bilbo._

N/A: Para quienes no lo saben Primula era la madre de Frodo, era prima hermana de Bilbo y Drogo, el padre de Frodo.

 **-Por:** __AngelRenegaed._

 **-Categori** **a:** Oneshort.

 **-Advertencias:** _Sueño que he tenido y que traslade a fick. Me gusto lo que soñé e intente añadirle cosas para que se comprenda mejor. Espero que sea de su agrado ;)_

* * *

 _ **-01:**_

En una celda, una hobbit descansaba. Sus enmarañados cabellos ceniza le caían desordenados hasta la cintura y sus ropajes desgastados marcaban sus heridas...

Ya no podía soportar el dolor. Intentaba ahuyentarlo de mi mente. Sus ojos claros lo intentaron pero no podía evitar respirar entrecortadamente. No podía dejar de sentir la sangre que resbalaba desde mis heridas. No podía aguantar el encierro. No podía concentrarme, en nada mas aya de mi misma y de que estaba muriendo. Moriría allí y no habría nadie a quien le importara y nadie lloraría sobre mi cadáver. Ya no podía pensar en nada mas a pesar de que no quería pensar se me venían a la cabeza aquellas cosas...

No supe, cuantos días pase así. En esa posición. Conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con inundar mis mejillas. Respirando entrecortadamente. Intentando evocar la comarca en mis pensamientos sin lograrlo. Intentando recordar el sabor del pan. El cantar de los pájaros y justo cuando un prado desolado venia a mi cabeza bajo la luna llena, escuche ruidos.

Ruidos de espadas que chocaban a lo lejos.

Ah, si la muerte me llegara en ese momento me alegraría. Lo único que pensaba en ese instante era en que de todas formas si abandonaba aquel lugar me encontraría completamente sola. No tenia a nadie. Tenia que buscar a mi tío en la comarca cuando los orcos llegaron preguntando por un tal Frodo que hacia rato no vivía con nosotros. Los Orcos solamente, repetían las palabras " _Frodo"_ y " _Comarca"_ mientras me torturaban y yo no conocía a ningún Frodo. Solo sabia de el, lo poco que me había contado mi madre y de todas formas no se los diría. Estaba, sola. No tenia amigos ni familia todos habían caído muertos tras la guerra desde que había sido encerrada tras las rejas y había olvidado sus rostros.

Sus nombres y su calidez.

Habia, olvidado todo. No podía ver mas allá de cuatro paredes.

Me, asuste.

Temblé, mirando a mi al rededor. Esperaba cualquier señal de sentencia. Escuchaba voces que hablaban en una lengua que no comprendía pero que de repente me parecieron melodiosas y musicales y me concentre en ellas. Pues, sus frases parecían canciones de cuna.

-: Lord, Elrond... por favor mire... -exclamo Legolas cuando los dos vieron la celda de la Hobbit.-

Ella se abraso a si misma. Temblaba completamente...

Pero Elrond extendió su mano hacia la celda y la misma se abrió. La Hobbit siquiera levanto la mirada y esto hizo que ambos intercambiaran una mirada de confusión. Seguía, temblando y respirando con dificultad. Conteniéndose a llorar. No quería ser devil en sus últimos momentos de vida. Quería, ser fuerte. Quería demostrar que había luchado y vivido por algo. Pero que pese a no haberlo conseguido, estaba orgullosa de haber llegado hasta donde había llegado. A pesar de que todo terminaría para ella tras esas polvorientas y mugrientas rejas...

Pensó que sentiría el filo de una espada pesada sobre su cabeza. Pensó que algo le atravezaría el corazón y todo se detendría. Pero, solamente sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro.

Primero, creyó que estaba alucinando...

-: ¿Porque, te quedas aquí aun? -pregunto Elrond preocupado.-

Porque...

 _Si, no se. Porque nunca me lo imagine_.

No quería hacerlo.

Pero algo me hizo levantar mi húmeda mirada hacia el y me quede completamente inmóvil en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos... ¿ _Porque_? no sabia, porque. No tenia porque pero tampoco, tenia que y en esos momentos la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad las cosas.

El Elfo que tenia enfrente mio. Sus ojos, resplandecían como miles de estrellas. Centenares de encerradas expresiones resplandecientes y un rostro recto e imperfecto de cabellos negros oscuros y lacios de ropajes de colores claros que no había visto en años y no pude evitar echarme a llorar luego de morderme el labio inferior...

Entonces, el me abrazo con fuerza. En silencio.

A pesar de que ni siquiera me conocía y yo desesperada me perdí en su delicado abrazo de tez cálida y de luz amable. Mi corazón, latió por primera vez contra mi pecho sin dolerme por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por tanto, cuando el se aparto de mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas le mire preocupada...

-: Porque... - Porque...- estoy sola. -Respondí.- no tengo a donde ir. -Me explique.-

Elrond, entonces noto sus heridas y suspiro.

-: Entonces, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? -Sugirió.-

Asentí.

* * *

Le pidió a Elrond que no soltara su mano.

Cuando abandono las celdas de los orcos y sintió el sol resplandecer sobre su rostro (A pesar de que se movía con dificultad por sus heridas) intento tranquilizarse. Renovó, sus energías. Respiro, el dulzor de los cerezos creciendo a lo lejos en las copas de los arboles y sintió, la brisa despeinar sus alborotados cabellos...

El viaje a Rivendell fue en caballo. Se quedo dormida apoyándose contra su regazo y Elrond sonreía. Si eso hacia que la hobbit pudiera tranquilizarse no le molestaba de momento.

Una vez que entraron, Elrond mando a llamar al curandero familiar. La hobbit paso días recuperándose y sin salir de la habitación que se le había asignado hasta que se curaron todas sus heridas. Una vez que sanaron, Elrond le espero en sus despensas. Quería tener una larga conversación con la hobbit.

Se presento ante el con un vestido blanco de mangas caídas. Sus cabellos, habían recuperado su brillo habitual y su rostro había recuperado el color que había perdido...

-: ¿Como se siente? -me, pregunto.-

Intente sonreir, pero solo me salio forzar una mueca extraña.

-: Estoy, mejor. -Logre decir.- Gracias por su hospitalidad... -murmure, inclinándome hacia el en una pequeña reverencia.-

Y el soltó una leve carcajada que me hizo sentir bienvenida.

-: No tiene porque darme las gracias. Pero me gustaría que me dijera, ¿Como es que termino allí? -me pregunto.-

Trague, saliva.

-: Entraron a casa de familia. Dijeron... dijeron que si decía lo que sabia me dejarían ir. Yo estaba por partir a buscar a mi tío de la comarca. Los familiares con los que vivía después de que muriera mi madre, me dijeron que había sido peligroso que estuviera allí y los... mataron, frente a mis ojos. -murmure.- No los recuerdo de todos modos. No recuerdo, cuanto tiempo he estado allí. Solo se que tengo que volver a la comarca, porque debo terminar lo que he empezado. Tengo que encontrarle, porque algo me dice que me esta esperando. -Me explique.-

Elrond, le miro preocupado.

-: Lo, siento... -Exclamo, respetuosamente.-

La joven suspiro.

-: Pero ni siquiera se como se llama a quien debo encontrar. Solo llevo conmigo un retrato suya que no me han quitado. -me explique.-

El recorrió la poca distancia que nos separaba, hasta encontrarse enfrente mio.

-: Tal vez yo pueda, reconocerlo... -exclamo.-

La joven palideció. Pero saco el retrato de su tío desde debajo de su manga izquierda y se la tendió a Elrond.

Su rostro, se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva al ver el retrato: _Pues en ella no se reflejaba nadie mas ni nadie menos que Bilbo Bolsón_.

-: ¿Cual, es tu nombre? -pregunto Elrond intentando confirmar sus rumores.-

Recien en ese momento se daba cuenta de que la hobbit se parecía mucho a Frodo...

-: Lucia Bolsón. -Respondió.-

No podía ser... Si eso quería decir lo que estaba pensando, entonces tenia que generar un encuentro entre ella y Bilbo inmediatamente. No supo como ni porque, pero Trancos se le vino a la cabeza. Recordó la fiesta que se haría para celebrar el triunfo de la guerra y se le ocurrió como tenia que resolverlo todo. Había, prometido ayudarle y ahora lograría cumplir con todo lo que había prometido.

-: Creo que puedo ayudarte. Pero, tendrás que encontrarte con Trancos y viajar sola... -exclamo.-

-: ¿Trancos? -murmuro.-

-: Le dicen así por los pasos y zancadas que da al caminar. -Le explico.- Tu tendrás que averiguar su nombre. -le animo.-

Sonreí.

-: ¿Como puedo agradecerle, todo lo que ha hecho por mi? -murmuro.-

Elrond, sonrió.

-: Siendo, feliz. -Dijo, simplemente.-

Lucia se lo pensó, por un momento...

-: Partiré, esta misma tarde. -Sonreí.-

Elrond, también sonrió.

- **:** Entonces, pediré a mis hombres que dejen todo lo que necesite para su viaje a su disposición. Señorita Bolsón. -Sonrió.-

Nos abrazamos largamente y volví a agradecerle...

-: _Tenna, Ratto_. -Se despidió, el.-

Y así, abandone Rivendell. Tendría que encontrarme con Trancos en un bar llamado Poney Pisador. Legolas, me espero a la salida del bar. Prometió acompañarme parte del camino. Al menos hasta que pasáramos las fronteras de las tierras de Lord Elrond para que pudiera encontrar el camino con mayor facilidad.

-: Ten, esto... -dijo tendiéndome un mapa.- Lord Elrond, me pidió que te lo diera. Este mapa marca un camino mas sencillo que te servirá para llegar a su encuentro. -Sonrió.-

Asentí.

-: Gracias... -Logre decir.-

-: Y también, necesitaras esto. -Dijo, tendiéndome una capa verde-oscura que me ayudo a colocarme.-

Me coloco la capucha, y me ayudo a cerrármela levemente.

-: Solo por precaución, Lord Elrond me pidió que te dijera que sugiere que uses un nombre falso. -Sonrió.- Sugiero, Sotomonte. -añadió.-

Pestañee.

-: Sotomonte, entiendo. -Sonreí.-

-: ¡ _Aiya, entonces_! -Murmuro.-

-: Hasta, un próximo encuentro... -murmure a modo de despedida.-

El, inclino levemente la cabeza hacia mi y yo mire hacia el encorvado y enredado camino que me esperaba...

* * *

-Nota: _Bueno, aquí me encuentro con una amiga. Repasando los relatos. Gracias a ella, por prestarme su PC siempre que vengo para actualizar ;)_

 _."Este es mi mundo, no es mi culpa si no lo entiendes. No es mi culpa si no puedes creer en el._ _Solo, no te molestes. Porque, es mio. No me importa si no me crees, ni me mereces. Estos_ _son solo sueños hechos realidad en palabras de cristal"._

 _Anotación que encontré en mi diario. Me gusto ponerla para ustedes :) De: cuando empece __a escribir._

 **:3**


	2. Capitulo 02: Entre, Ellos (Final)

_-"Puedo hacer lo que quiera, mientras no tenga nada que perder"_.- ( DE: Aoi No Kusabi)

Ultimo capitulo ;) espero que disfruten! ;)

 _ **_AngelRenegaed.**_

* * *

Lucia atravezo las puertas del _Poney Pisador_. Cubierta, por la capa de viaje que Legolas le había obsequiado y luego de hacerse pasar por la Señorita Sotomonte. Entro sin dificultades al bar y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada posible de toda criatura existente y encargo su cena favorita al Señor Mantecona. Un grupo de Hobbits cantaba sobre una de las mesas y los demás les rodeaban y aplaudían.

Pero ella, no estaba de ánimos para esas cosas. Ella, no tenia ningún motivo para celebrar a pesar de que _La Guerra había terminado_. No tenia a nadie en el mundo. Estaba completamente sola y esos sombríos pensamientos hacían que siguiera sintiéndose en aquella celda de polvorientas rejas...

Se llevo la mano izquierda hacia el cuello de la capa y respiro con cierta dificultad. Entrecerró los ojos que se tornaron húmedos y asintió cuando Mantecona le dejo la cerveza y el pan que había pedido como bocado. No tenia idea de como era Trancos ni de quien era y la verdad que poco le importaba en momentos como esos. Donde, tenia tan pocas esperanzas de encontrar a quien buscaba. Miro, a su al rededor y se quedo completamente inmóvil...

Había un joven de rasgos idénticos a los suyos. También era un Hobbit y sus ojos claros eran idénticos a los suyos. Un joven Hobbit que hace tiempo tenia la mirada puesta sobre ella y que cuando sus miradas se encontraron en silencio desvió la suya hasta su taza de cerveza. La joven hobbit ni siquiera sonrió y esto extraño a Frodo. Generalmente, cuando observaba alguna dama reían y se sonrojaban. Desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero nunca, les hablaba a pesar de mirarlas silenciosamente de todas formas. Pero la joven, parecía ida. Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraban hinchados y su cuerpo parecía frágil y desgastado.

-: Frodo, ¡Porque no le invitas a sentarse con nosotros? -pregunto Sam.-

-: No se, de que hablas. -Mintió, el.-

Sam y sus amigos se tentaron.

-: Entonces, ¿Vas a cantarnos esa canción frente a los elfos? -le, amenazo Merry.-

Frodo, palideció. Los Señores Elfos se encontraban allí. El príncipe Legolas junto a su padre. Cuyo hijo ya no vivía en su reino y que se habían encontrado allí de casualidad. Los señores, enanos. La dama Arwen junto a Aragorn y algunos hombres que bebían alegremente. Mientras, conversaban entre ellos por primera vez en años...

No, no quería avergonzarse frente a todos ellos.

-: ¿¡Estas, loco!? -se, quejo.-

-: Vamos, ¡ve a decirle que se siente con nosotros! -Le, animo Merry.- Llevas largo tiempo, mirándole Frodo. -Le guiño un ojo.-

Frodo entendió que no tenia una tercera opción y a mala gana acepto invitarle a sentarse junto a ellos. Se levanto, para sorpresa de todos y se acerco a la joven que le quitaba la cascara al pan y empezaba a degustar la gran bola de migajas que quedo entre sus pálidas y delgadas manos...

-: Hola. -Le saludo cuando se encontró frente a la mesa.-

La Hobbit tardo en darse cuenta de que le hablaban a ella y miro confundida al joven Hobbit.

-: Hola... -Logro, decir con voz queda.-

Genial. Eso era lo mas lejos que se le ocurría de una decente conversación con una dama.

-: ¿Esta, esperando a alguien? -pregunto.-

-: No... -respondió, de alguna manera Lucia.-

Frodo, se rasco nerviosamente la nuca.

-: ¿Te gustaría, sentarte con nosotros? mis amigos, se sienten culpables de dejar sola a una dama... -murmuro.-

Y recordó lo nervioso que había estado cuando hablo con La Dama Galandriel sin poder evitarlo...

Lucia, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se ponía mas nerviosa entre tantos desconocidos estando sola y que probablemente se tranquilizaría mas antes de encontrar a quien preguntarle sobre Trancos, si se encontraba sentada entre ellos.

-: Am... Esta, bien... -Respondió, intentando sonreír.-

Pero otra vez le salio algo parecido a una mueca.

Le ofrecieron un lugar en la mesa y estrecho la mano de todos sus amigos a medida que se los iba presentando de uno en uno.

-: ¿Como te llamas y de donde vienes? -pregunto, Merry.- me parece extraño que pese a ser un Hobbit no le haya visto antes. -Se, explico.-

Lucia, palideció.

-: Me llamo, Lucia Sotomonte. -exclamo y Frodo casi se atraganto con la cerveza.- voy en camino a la comarca en busca de alguien... -murmure.-

-: ¡Nosotros, vivimos allí! Vamos de camino de regreso... -Sonrió, Sam.-

Las conversaciones sobre los prados y la comarca levantaron los ánimos de los Hobbits y Mantecona se sorprendió de encontrar a la joven entre ellos. Ya que no parecía ser de las que hablaran mucho y le alegro de que al menos lo hiciera con el Señor Bolsón que reía y rió junto a ellos al notar que los dos eran igual de tímidos...

-: ¡Venga, Sam! Canta una canción, junto a Merry! -Pidió.-

Lucia se sorprendió riendo. Encontró su risa en algún momento de la conversación y se sobresalto de ella. Los comentarios de Frodo, hicieron que hasta llorara de la risa y cuando los Hobbits lograron quitarle esa mascara de sombría frialdad se sintieron mas cómodos.

Se pusieron a cantar animadamente una canción que Frodo había escuchado de Bilbo, mientras cantaban juntos:

-.x.X.x.-

 _El camino continua eternamente_

 _Desde el umbral donde comenzó_

 _Ahora muy lejos el camino ha llegado y si puedo, lo debo seguir._

 _Siguiéndolo con pies ansiosos_

 _Hasta que llegue a un sombrero mayor_

 _Donde muchos destinos y asunto de encuentran..._

 _Y de ahí, ¿a donde? No, lo se._

 _El camino continua eternamente_

 _Desde el umbral done comenzó_

 _Ahora muy adelante el camino ha llegado..._

 _¡Que lo siga quienes puedan!_

-.x.X.x.-

Cantaron una y otra vez la misma tonada...

-: ¿Con que Lucia Sotomonte? -Rió, Frodo sin poder evitarlo.- Yo también uso ese apellido, por aquí... -Siguió, riendo Frodo y ella sonrió.-

Ella, pestañeo.

-: ¿Y cual es entonces su verdadero apellido Señor Frodo? -Pregunto, Preocupada.-

-: Bolsón. -Sonrió.- Frodo Bolsón. -Le dijo el.-

Todos callaron cuando de repente el tarro de cerveza cayo de las manos de estrellarse contra el piso y hacerse añicos con sus pies descalzos...

-: No puede ser... -murmuro.-

-: ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto, Frodo Confundido.-

Trague, saliva.

-: Es, que... Es que en realidad... -murmuro.- mi apellido, también es Bolsón. -Se, explico.- Lucia, Bolsón. -Admitió.-

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y cuando Lucia le reconoció a Bilbo sonrió y corrió hacia el...

¡Lo había logrado, había encontrado a quien buscaba sin la ayuda de Trancos!

-: ¡Tío! -Sonrió.-

Frodo se había quedado completamente inmóvil cuando Bilbo riendo a carcajadas abrazo a su sobrina y tomo sus manos entre las suyas...

Su temblorosa mano derecha acaricio su mejilla y sus ojos se tornaron húmedos...

-: ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien, querida mía! ¡Me alegra, tanto que estés bien! -Y volvieron, a abrazarse.-

Frodo, se acerco a Bilbo confundido.

-: ¿Se, conocen? -pregunto.-

Bilbo, sonrió.

-: Mi querido, Frodo... ¡Creo que Gandalf y yo tenemos mucho que explicaros! -Sonrió, el y todos callaron de repente a su al rededor.-

Gandalf, se acerco a la joven Hobbit y dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y la otra sobre el hombro derecho de Frodo...

-: Frodo... Lucia... -Sonrió, el.- Lo que Bilbo quiere tratar de explicarles, es que sois hermanos. -Sonrió.-

Volvimos a mirarnos...

Y Frodo soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas...

La hermana que creyó que había muerto antes de decidir que se iría a vivir finalmente con Bilbo, ahora estaba entre ellos una vez mas y ya nada podría separarlos de nuevo. Ya, no estarían solos...

 _Se abrazaron largamente y lloraron juntos..._

 _Ahora ya nada podría impedirles ser felices._

 _Se tenían el uno al otro y jamas se abandonarían. Hasta el final de sus tiempos..._

* * *

 _-Nota:_ _Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, y antes de que pregunten Lucia es mi nombre real ;) espero que comiencen bien la semana y muchas gracias a quien paso a leer ;)_

 ** _-Por:_** _ **_AngelRenegaed.**_

**:3**


End file.
